


Working Up The Nerve

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christopher "Chowder" Chow - Freeform, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Open to Interpretation, but it might not be alcoholic drinks, possibly canon typical alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Dex still wasn’t sure why’d he’d agreed to go down and visit Nursey for the Fourth of July. It had been nothing but chirps about Dex having to work all summer since he got there. Of course, Nursey couldn’t just outright call Dex poor and laugh at him, so instead he kept asking Dex about his hot dates and who was taking up all his time. As though this wasn’t the first real break he’d gotten since he moved back for the summer.No, he'd been working all summer and still hadn't worked up the nerve to ask his best friend out on a date.





	Working Up The Nerve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Feedback Fest and based on [this art by Froshwhiskey](https://froshwhiskey.tumblr.com/post/186720386461/cool-for-the-summer).

Dex still wasn’t sure why’d he’d agreed to go down and visit Nursey for the Fourth of July. It had been nothing but chirps about Dex having to work all summer since he got there. Of course, Nursey couldn’t just outright call Dex poor and laugh at him, so instead he kept asking Dex about his hot dates and who was taking up all his time. As though this wasn’t the first real break he’d gotten since he moved back for the summer.

He sighed and relaxed into the water of Nursey’s rooftop pool. The fireworks had ended and there was too much light pollution to look at the stars, but it was still nice. Especially because Nursey had gotten distracted by Chowder asking about the history of the area and had gone on a tangent. Listening to and watching Nursey when he talked about something that he was passionate about? Yeah, that was reminding Dex why he had that useless crush in the first place.

Finally, Nursey wound down and they all floated in silence for awhile. 

“I’m gonna go get more drinks! Be nice while I’m gone.” Chowder pushed himself out of the pool before they could respond.

Dex glanced over at Nursey and caught him looking back. They both averted their gaze. Two men in a pool, five feet apart because one had a big ol’ gay crush on his best friend.

“Surprised you came down, Poindexter. You’ve been too busy for me all summer. All your A-list friends cancel?”

Dex sighed. “This again? Why with the comments about friends and dates? You know I’m working. Just like every summer.”

“Chill. Never left us on read for days before.” Nursey was twisting his body to drag his hand through the water and Dex’s eyes focused on how the water pressed up against his skin as he moved.

“I got a third job ‘s’all. Evenings. Nights. Trying to save up.” 

Nursey was quiet for awhile and Dex glanced up to his face. He didn’t look convinced. He looked like he wanted to call BS. 

“Going to need interview clothes and stuff, right? And I don’t know. Maybe I’ll date more this year.” Dex looked away. That was a lie. He’d dated some the past few years, but lately anyone he went out with just didn’t measure up.

“You should.”

“What?”

“Date. You should date. More, I guess.” 

Dex shrugged. “Maybe. Not sure I’ll have the nerve to ask y-.” He bit off the last word before his mouth betrayed him.

“Ch’yeah. Nerve to ask. That’s… Chill.” Nursey turned around until his back was facing Dex and started laughing.

“What’s so funny, Nurse? The hell are you laughing at me about now?”

“Not you. Chill.” Nursey turned around, still swiping at his face. “Just ironic, you know? I’ve been trying to get up the nerve to ask you out all summer but every time I think I’m ready, you won’t answer your texts. And it wouldn’t have mattered because you’ve got someone you want to ask out already.” 

Dex stared at Nursey. He knew his mouth was hanging open, but he didn’t care. He surged forward until he was in Nursey’s space and then pulled up, tentatively reaching out.

He swallowed thickly. “Hey Nurse, want to get dinner sometime?”

Nursey peered at him suspiciously.

“I, uh. I found the nerve to ask.” He shrugged and then finished reaching forward to trace the water droplets on Nursey’s bicep. 

“Chill. Tomorrow good for you?”

“Ayuh. Wicked good.” His head felt like it was on a bobble and he tried to control himself. 

“I’d, uh, really like to kiss you, if that’s chill. If not, that’s fine. Like, whatever you want, it’s chill.”

Dex smiled and stepped even closer, until not even the water was separating them and pressed his lips to Nursey’s. He longed to open his lips, lick at Nursey’s lip balm, chase the taste of the cocktail mixers that Nursey had been drinking. But before he could even consider if that would be wanted, he heard a gasp.

“Guys!? I was only gone for a few minutes!” Chowder’s voice rang over the water.

The giggle bubbled up in Dex’s chest and he had to pull away from Nursey slightly, resting their foreheads together instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumbls at [SexyDexyNurse](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
